


thief

by tachiisweet



Series: midnight thoughts (indie writing) [2]
Category: Original Work, midnight thoughts (indie tag)
Genre: Abstract, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fantasy, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachiisweet/pseuds/tachiisweet
Summary: "-- it's as if they are made of silk for the way their skin is fluid and tender and irresistible to the mortal world. They let him play his child's love one more time, one more time."





	thief

It is a skyless world when they first meet.

 

For the universe is a figment of their imaginations, where things such as the moon and stars and sun can be roped down for a lover to prove their love to another. 

 

He gives them nothing but a bleeding red rose; something as if one drew and breathed the drawing into life and reality. He also gives them a cape of butterfly wings that are stitched and sewn tightly as if he fears it’ll fall apart as easily as paper cards submit under a gust of strong wind.

 

They give nothing.

 

He whispers a promise against their lips, besotted, entranced by the gaze they held in their eyes. Mother once said that the universe was stolen by a thief of Time. He wonders, as he stares, if he is in love with the thief of Time, for all their eyes hold is nothing but a never-ending galaxy. Where the rumoured stars are once considered as sacred and the ocean is married to the moon.

 

They only smile.

 

He shuts his eyes, willingly, openly, walking into nothing when their fingers tug at his hand forward; to follow him. He’s foolish, hopeful, broken, insane.

 

If even as a trick, the skies sew themselves together with bleeding fingers that reminds him of upside down sunsets that colour itself to red and orange and yellow. Mindlessly, the two tangles themselves; hands pressing to hips and lips to face and breathless for the single moment that is nothing but a lie dipped in glitter and gold.

 

They thread their fingers into his hair, tying a red knot of Fate into a meticulous noose around their neck. Looping rings of string on his fingers. Knuckles brushing against his cheek, tenderly, mercilessly.

 

He listens.

 

They, who is beauty in the eye of the beholder, licks his lips, coaxing a sound of blinded adoration. Without a single sound that passes their own mouth, he has fallen gracelessly, wonderfully, endlessly.

 

He accepts.

 

They taunt and prod, snatching his soul with the pretty long lashes and colourless eyes. It's too easy to play, too devastating to try. 

 

So they don't.

Blinded by illusions: laughter that rings like summer wind chimes, kisses that taste as if were made of crystal stars, hair that smells of melting treasure coins. He finds himself entranced as his calloused hands touch their face-- it's as if they are made of silk for the way their skin is fluid and tender and irresistible to the mortal world. They let him play his child's love one more time, one more time. The red tie of Fate tugs forcefully around his neck until he is still. The thief of Time belongs to no being.

 

It is a skyless world when they last meet. 

**Author's Note:**

> \-- Date: [ 25th/4/2018 ] - [ 10th/5/2018 ] | unknown; midnight - 2:09am


End file.
